Pups And Ashley's Nightmare Dream
Ryder - Major Ranger - Major Ashley Jr - ( 6 Years Old ) - Major Kasey ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ { In Ashley's Dream } - Ashley: Uh ? Where am I ?(Background Faded to the Lookout)- Oh good I'm at the lookout ... Ranger: ( Walks out of the Lookout ) Ashley: Hi Ranger Ranger: Uh ?, Ashley ? What are you doing here ? Ashley: what do you mean, what am I doing here ?, I live here Ranger: ( a little laugh ) - not any more Ashley: what ?! But Why ?!, I'm your Sister Ranger: (* crosses his arms + looks away *): I don't have a sister any more Ashley: Ranger, what did I do wrong ? Ryder: Every thing !!! Ashley: Ryder please .... What did I do wrong ?, I don't remember anything bad that I did Ryder: just leave Ranger: before we make you ! Ashley: Bu- Ryder + Ranger: Go now !!!! Ashley: ( Whispers )- But ... Kasey: (* wakes up to Ryder,Ranger, and Ashley *) Ashley: ( Gasp in Excitement ): Kasey please tell them that I did nothing wrong Kasey: ( Sadly shakes her head No ) Ashley: ( Whispers ): Oh no Kasey, Not you two Kasey: you better leave before you make things more worse Ashley: But, what did I do wrong ?, I can't remember anything that I did that was bad Ryder: you disappointed us !!!! Ashley: Uh ? Ranger: and you let us down !!!!! You broke a promise !!!!!! Ashley: what ?!, what promise ? Ryder: don't play dumb Ashley you know ! Ashley: no I don't, I don't remember making or breaking any Promises and letting you guys down ... I never let you guys down .. Your my Brothers Ryder + Ranger: We're not your Brothers and your not our Sister any more !!! Ashley: But,But,But Kasey: you promised Them and promised the Pups that you would look after the Lookout and the PAW Patroller Ranger: you just didn't let your self down but let all of us down too !!!!! Ryder: I thought we could count on and trust you Ranger: we regret having a Sister like you ! Ashley: ( Forms Tears In Her Eyes ) .. Ryder: You lived by yourself before now go, leave !!!! And never come back to this Lookout ever again ! (* Shoos Ashley Away *) __________________________________ ( Ashley ran down the drive way, and through the City ever one was staring at her and Booing at her, and soon she reached the Leaving sign of Adventure Bay ) ____________________________________ Ashley: ... ( Sad Sigh ) - I guess I did let my Friends and Family down a Couple times ... ( Forms tears in her Eyes ) ... (*Sniffles*) .... I guess I'll leave Adventure Bay Forever .. I'm sorry Pups, I'm sorry Adventure Bay ... I'm sorry Ryder and Ranger, I guess I wasn't actually a great Sister ( Slowly going out of the Dream )- Ashley Ashley ! ASHLEY !!!! Ashley: ( Jurks up awake Fast )- ( Breathing Fast ) Ranger: Ashley you ok ?, you we're talking and crying in your sleep Ryder: yeah is everything ok ? Ashley: .. (* Hugs Ryder And Ranger And Starts Sobbing *): I'm so sorry that I let you guys down Ryder + Ranger: Uh ? Ashley: ( Sobbing and Still hugging Ryder + Ranger ): I made a Promise to you and the pups about watching over the Lookout and The PAW Patroller for you guys but I let you guys down and I broke the promise, I didn't mean to disappoint you .. I-I-I ... ( Sobbing Increases ) .... All of you were counting on me and Trusting me ... And I failed you ( Continue to Sob ) ... I am a bad Sister like you guys said Ryder + Ranger: hey don't say that ! Ryder: your not a bad Sister Ashley Ranger: yeah, your a great sister, in so many ways, and we would never say that about you. Ryder: and we would never get disappointed of you, and I know that you would never let us down and we will always trust you Ashley: (* Sniffles *)- .. Really ? Ryder + Ranger: Of Course Ashley: But you guys said that you Regret having a sister like Me. (* Sniffles *) Ranger: we would never say that Ryder: yeah, your the one that keeps our family together Ashley: ( Grins )- Thanks, you 2 are the best Brothers ever, I couldn't have any better ones (* Hugs Ryder And Ranger *) Ryder + Ranger: ( Smiles )- (* Hugs Ashley Back *) .... < The End > ______________ Category:Stories with Ryder's Sister in it